


Feeling Good

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minseok is bored, No Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and everyone knows, baekhyun has a secret crush on Minseok tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: Minseok is out  drinking with his friends after a long boring weekHis saint friend Yixing brings a friend he’s never seen beforeSin ensues





	Feeling Good

It was a Friday evening Minseok found himself in a tit stuffy bar with his two friends, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. 

It had been a long week of boring work and exams for Minseok and all he wanted was to have a few drinks and chill out 

His two friends were deep in conversation as Minseok day slowly drinking his drink waiting for  _ something  _ to happen, he was honestly bored out of his mind. 

 

He loved his friends but they brought him here to cheer him up after a tough week at work and school not flirt in front of him the whole time. 

 

Minseok rolled his eyes, “So when is Yixing supposed to get here with that friend of his?” 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked up at him smiling “He should be here any minute now, Yixing says you’ll really like his friend,” Kyungsoo said with a wink. 

“Did he now,” Minseok mumbled 

 

Soon enough a tall raven haired man walked up to their table with a slightly shorter red haired man, 

Minseok recognized the tall raven haired man as Yixing, of course since they were friends. 

The man next to Yixing he didn’t know but was interested to know him just from a glance you tell the man was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Sorry we’re late ‘Soo but we made it, this is Baekhyun by the way,” Yixing motioned towards the shorter red haired man. 

 

“It’s okay, we’re glad you made Xing, nice to meet you also Baekhyun I’m Kyungsoo and this is Chanyeol,” Baekhyun shook their hands smiling sweetly. 

“I’m Minseok,” Minseok reaches a hand out towards him, Baekhyun immediately took his hand staring him down, “I’ve heard about you Minseok,” he smiled widely. 

 

“Oh? All good things I hope,” Minseok laughed, 

“Oh yes, all  _ great _ things,” Baekhyun day next to him whispering suggestively. 

 

“Should we order more drinks then?” Chanyeol spoke up glancing at Kyungsoo, “sure we can order more drinks baby, is that okay with you guys?” Kyungsoo looked towards Baekhyun more than Yixing since he was new and was unsure if he wanted to drink or not. 

 

“Sure~~ I would love to~” Baekhyun stretched his arms across the table like a cat. 

“I’ll be the designated driver tonight Soo, so none for me,” 

Kyungsoo nodded and then stood up to go get more drinks for the five of them. 

Soon after he left Yixing and Chanyeol started talking about their days and such so Minseok took this opportunity to study Baekhyun more. 

 

He hair was slightly wavy and long but, not too long, he had a little bit of eyeliner on to give him a mysterious hot goth kid vibe that Minseok couldn’t get enough of and one single dangly earring that would shine from time to time from the dim lights of the bar.  He was wearing these jeans that looked  _ way too tight _ for him and this black satin shirt that was buttoned a little too low for Minseok’s sanity and to top it all off, he had this black choker around his slim neck. 

  
  
  


_ He was pretty hot _ . 

 

Baekhyun must have noticed him staring because he turned to him smirking 

“So Minseok, tell me about yourself,” he winked 

 

“Well I’ve got your average boring part time job while I starve and stress over my college funds, you know the usual college student life,” Minseok said somewhat jokingly. “What about you?” 

 

Baekhyun laughed sweetly 

“Hmm I would say the same just about, I’m in a band so that’s pretty exciting,” 

 

“A band?” 

 

“Mm, nothing fancy just a bunch of drunk college students getting together singing about dumb shit,” Baekhyun laughed loudly

 

Minseok was about to ask more but Kyungsoo has come back with more shots for them to take 

They all took one for the time being letting the alcohol settle in their blood. 

 

Soon they all settle into a drunken conversation talking a little too loudly,

“So Baekhyun, are you dating anyone,” Chanyeol suddenly asked 

 

Baekhyun chuckled before answering 

“Nah, not right now haven’t found anyone I’m interested in really,” he glanced at Minseok quickly before diverting his eyes back at Chanyeol. 

 

“Our Minseokkie is the same way, says he’s too busy with school for dating, how boring is that,” Chanyeol slurred pointing at Minseok. 

 

“Oh?” Baekhyun questioned towards Minseok 

 

Minseok shrugged “datings too complicated, it’s not that I don’t want to date someone just haven’t found anyone I guess,” 

 

Baekhyun stared at Minseok slowly nodding his head as if he was processing what he had just said. 

 

As the night went on the louder and drunker they got (everyone except Yixing) 

Minseok kept feeling someone’s eyes on him the whole night and had a feeling it was Baekhyun’s eyes on him.

 

Later he felt a hand on his thigh just sitting there stroking slightly. Minseok looked quickly towards Baekhyun giving him a questioning look, Baekhyun put a finger up to his lips winking silently telling Minseok not say anything. 

 

“I-I’ll be right back,” Minseok stood speaking before heading towards the bathroom. 

  
  


In the bathroom Minseok stood at the sinks splashing some water in his face when he heard the door open and close quickly before a body was next to him. 

 

“Are you okay, Minseok?” Baekhyun rubber circles into his back, 

“I’m fine Baek, but what the hell was that out there?” 

Baekhyun stopped rubbing Minseok’s back stepping back

“hm oh that? Well I mean you’re pretty fucking hot and I’m interested in you, I hear Yixing tell me about you all the time,” Baekhyun put his hands on Minseok’s hips turning him around slowly 

 

“Of course if you really want me to stop I will,” Baekhyun started pulling his hands back slowly before Minseok reaches grabbing them quickly putting them back in his hips. 

 

“No, it’s okay,” 

 

Baekhyun was close,  _ really  _ close and Minseok could see his long eyelashes and his slightly chapped lips his face slightly flushed from the alcohol. 

 

Minseok’s not sure if it’s the alcohol talking or what but he really wants Baekhyun to kiss him. 

 

Apparently Baekhyun had the same thought because he was slowly leaning in closing his eyes before Minseok felt his lips on him,

His lips were softer than they looked and he tasted like alcohol and Minseok felt like he was swimming. 

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes Minseok pushes against the Bathroom counter with Baekhyun’s hands on his hips kissing him slowly. 

 

They both pulled away when they needed to breathe staring at each other hunger in their eyes

“We should get back huh?” Baekhyun said reluctantly. 

Minseok nodded glancing in the mirror putting himself back together before they both were heading back to the table. 

 

When they got back the rest of the group were giving them weird looks and Chanyeol even winked at Minseok 

Minseok rolled his eyes sitting down again 

 

“You guys took a while,” Yixing stared at Minseok with a knowing look 

 

“Baekhyun talks a lot,” Minseok shrugged 

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun looked at Minseok with betrayal 

 

Baekhyun sat down putting a hand on Minseok’s upper thigh squeezing and then massaging it before squeezing it again, Minseok yelped glaring at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun simply smiled back him pinching his thigh. 

 

Baekhyun kept his hand on Minseok’s thigh drawing patterns into his skin and squeezing occasionally he would lean into Minseok’s and whisper into his ear something provocative like 

“You’re thighs are amazing I want to mark them all up,” 

 

Baekhyun moves his hand a little further than his thigh brushing over Minseok’s slowly growing erection causing Minseok to squirm in his seat. 

 

“Shhh Minseokkie you wouldn’t want everyone to know how dirty you are would you~” Baekhyun purred into his ear 

 

Minseok whined quietly 

“So he’s into  _ that _ is he,” Minseok thought to himself 

 

“We should probably be heading out, it’s getting pretty late guys,” Yixing stood up stretching 

 

“You’re right, come on Chanyeollie,” Kyungsoo stood up helping up a very wobbly Chanyeol 

 

“Are you two going to be okay?” 

 

“Yixing you know me I can hold my alcohol and I didn’t drink much I knew I would have to drive home anyway,” Kyungsoo spoke softly 

 

“What about you two? Baek, Min?” 

“I’ll be fine Xing~ I can get home myself,” Baekhyun stood up stumbling slightly 

 

“Minseok watch him, can you two get home  _ safely,”  _

“Could you drop us off Yixing?” Minseok asked ignoring a begging Baekhyun next to him 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Yixing laughed 

 

Soon Chanyeol and Kyungsoo has headed out and Yixing was leading Minseok and Baekhyun to his car 

 

Once they found his car they were piling in Minseok and Baekhyun getting in the back 

“So where to?” Yixing asked after settling in the driver seat 

“What do you mean?” Minseok asked confused 

“My house and then wherever Baekhyun needs to go,” 

 

“But I don’t wanna go hoooomeee,” Baekhyun whined 

“Can I crash at your place Min please,” 

“We just met each other,” 

“Pleaseeeee,” Baekhyun pouted 

“Fine,” Minseok gave up with arguing with him 

“To Minseok’s house then,” Yixing hummed 

 

Once they arrived at Minseok’s House Yixing helped them out of the car up to his porch 

“Alright I’ll see you guys later, call me if you need anything,” Yixing waved walking towards his car. 

 

Minseok walked into his small apartment letting Baekhyun in closing the door before he found himself being slammed against said door with a pair of lips devouring his. 

Baekhyun’s arms were wrapped possessivly  wrapped around Minseok’s waist pulling him impossibly closer 

 

Minseok felt hot all over, his head was fuzzy and he moved his lips faster against Baekhyun’s opening his mouth to let Baekhyun’s tongue in his mouth. He was wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him down closer to him. 

 

Minseok moaned into Baekhyun’s mouth feeling heat coil in his stomach. 

 

Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss setting his forehead against Minseok’s “should we go to your room,” 

Minseok nodded grabbing Baekhyun’s hand leading them towards his tiny apartment bedroom, 

Once they reached the bedroom Minseok was being pushed down onto the bed Baekhyun crawling up his body unbuttoning Minseok’s shirt kissing down his neck. 

Baekhyun kisses and sucked Minseok’s neck hands roaming Minseok’s body feeling every area he could reach. 

 

Minseok moaned loudly from all the sensations running hands in Baekhyun’s hair pulling the strands 

Baekhyun groaned sitting up pulling Minseok’s shirt off his body and then his own 

“Damn you’re  _ hot,  _ look at you holy shit,” Baekhyun practically moaned as he stared at Minseok’s bare chest. 

 

“I can’t wait to tear you apart oh my  _ God,”  _ Baekhyun reached down running his hands down Minseok’s chest pausing to pinch one of his dusty colored nipples, Baekhyun put his hands back on Minseok’s hips rubbing circles in them as he went down to bite and suck Minseok’s chest leaving as many marks as he could grabbing a nipple in his mouth sucking. Minseok moaned loudly pulling Baekhyun’s hair harder 

 

“Oh  _ fuck,” _ Baekhyun rolled his hips into Minseok’s their clothed erections pressing against each other. 

 

“Can I take your pants off Min,” Baekhyun asked a little breathless 

 

Before Minseok could answer he reached down to his pants sliding them along with his underwear reaching towards Baekhyun’s to do the same, 

 

“Oh fuck yeah baby, take my pants off for me,” Baekhyun sat back admiring Minseok in all his naked glory as he slid Baekhyun’s pants slowly off him. 

 

Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s dick in his hand squeezing slightly before letting go 

“I want you in my mouth,” 

Once Minseok got his pants off him that’s exactly what he planned to do apparently because he was pushing Minseok down on the bed once more before kissing his way down Minseok’s stomach to his navel biting his hip bones going down to his thighs. 

 

“Min you really have some amazing thighs, I want to mark them all  _ over,”  _

 

“Are you going to try?” Minseok asked daringly 

“Watch me,” Baekhyun said biting into the soft flesh 

Minseok jumped surprised at the first bite, soon Baekhyun was reaching as much of Minseok’s thighs as he could marking up as much as he could. 

Baekhyun's mouth was so  _ close  _ yet so  _ far  _ from where Minseok wanted it and he started whining losing control just a little 

 

“Mm just wait baby, I’ll get there soon don’t you worry~” Baekhyun whispered against the inner part of Minseok’s thigh 

 

Minseok really didn’t have to wait long because soon enough Baekhyun’s beautiful delicate hands were wrapped around him pumping slowly 

Minseok moaned loudly again reaching down to grab Baekhyun’s wrist urging him to move his hand faster. 

 

Baekhyun chuckled sitting up before coming back down lifting Minseok’s thighs putting them over his shoulders so his head was in between Minseok’s legs taking him in his mouth sucking in as much of him as he could and using his hand to get what he couldn’t fit. 

Minseok threw his head back moaning grabbing fistfuls of Baekhyun’s hair as he swallowed around him. 

 

It was hot and tight and  _ oh so good _

Nothing compared to how good Baekhyun’s mouth felt around him 

It’s not the first time Minseok’s received head but it’s the first time it’s ever felt  _ this good _ . 

 

Baekhyun pulled off rubbing him with his hand 

“Does that feel good baby? You like my mouth sucking your pretty cock?” 

Baekhyun’s words were  _ filthy  _ but Minseok secretly loved it and couldn’t get enough of Baekhyun’s words no matter how embarrassing they were. 

 

“Oh my God yes Baekhyun it’s feels so good  _ oh  _ God,” Minseok moaned hands scrambling around trying to hold onto to  _ something _ to keep him grounded 

Baekhyun swallowed Minseok down again coming off again with an audible  _ pop  _

 

Baekhyun sat up looking down at Minseok one hand still wrapped around him, “do you have lube,” 

Minseok sat up reaching inside the table sat next to his bed pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube that was already half gone. 

 

“Someone’s been a naughty boy apparently,” Baekhyun chuckled sliding his nail in the slit of Minseok’s dick before he could protest, 

Baekhyun was also enjoying all the little noises coming out of his mouth as he did.

 

“On your back, or hands and knees darling~” Baekhyun was opening the lube squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers 

 

Minseok thought for a moment before deciding 

“Hands and knees,” he said quietly, blushing. 

 

“Okay, okay hands and knees come one then,” Baekhyun made a twirling motion with his fingers

Minseok rolled onto his stomach before grabbing a pillow to put under his stomach sticking his ass slightly up in the air. 

 

Baekhyun grabbed Minseok’s ass one cheek in each hand squeezing 

“Oh I’m going to enjoy tearing this up, you have such a nice little ass Min, how are you so cute all over,” Baekhyun leaned down biting into the flesh pulling away 

 

Baekhyun poured some lube in between Minseok’s ass before he traced a finger around his hole teasingly

Minseok whined “Baek, don’t ease come on,” 

“Be patient baby,” Baekhyun smacked Minseok on his thigh gently 

Baekhyun slid one hand up Minseok’s back feeling the muscles under his fingertips as he slid one finger into Minseok slowly. 

 

Minseok groaned from the slight sting, it didn’t hurt it was just a bit uncomfortable for the time being 

Baekhyun kissed up and down Minseok’s back soothing him 

“That’s it baby, come on,” Baekhyun was wiggling one finger in as he slowly pushed in a second finger to ease Minseok open 

Minseok moaned quietly 

“Come on baby, I wanna hear you,” Baekhyun had two fingers in rubbing him while his other hand went down grabbing his dick again stroking 

Minseok moaned louder when Baekhyun squeezed around his shaft 

 

“That’s more like it, good boy,” 

 

Baekhyun began to make a scissoring motion as he opens up Minseok easing him open 

Baekhyun kept whispering words of encouragement into Minseok’s back as he worked him open

 

“Almost there baby boy,” he said as he slowly started putting in a third finger. 

 

When Baekhyun got a third finger in he pushed in deep trying to find the spot that would drive Minseok crazy 

 

Minseok moaned loudly throwing his head back grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist 

 

“That it? Is that the good shit baby? Hmm do you want me to ram my fingers into it or my dick?” Baekhyun slowed his fingers 

 

“Oh Go- Oh God Baekhyun  _ please,”  _

 

“Please what, baby boy?” 

 

“Please put it inside me oh my God Baekhyun I can’t wait anymore dammit come  _ on,”  _ Minseok begged 

 

“Mm okay, since you asked so  _ nicely,”  _

 

Baekhyun took his fingers out reaching for the condom opening the package 

 

Minseok grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist stopping him before he put it on 

“Wait, let me,” 

Minseok grabbed the condom sitting up pulling it out 

 

“You wanna put it on for me, baby?” 

 

Minseok nodded slowly sliding it down Baekhyun’s  length 

 

“Oh fuck,” Baekhyun groaned rolling his head back

 

Once the Minseok had put the condom on Baekhyun he laid on his back spreading his legs wide for Baekhyun. 

 

“Oh my God what a sight look at you oh  _ fuck,”  _ Baekhyun moaned at the sight. 

Baekhyun slid his hands up Minseok’s body going back down to his hips pulling him down as he lined himself with Minseok’s hole. 

 

“Are you ready baby?” Baekhyun ribbed his dick against Minseok’s hole staring at him eyes full of lust 

 

Minseok furiously nodded his head pushing his hips towards Baekhyun’s hard length 

 

Baekhyun pushed forward rolling into Minseok slowly letting him adjust to him

Baekhyun and Minseok groaned in unison once Baekhyun was seated inside 

 

Minseok pushes back slightly letting Baekhyun know that he was ready 

Baekhyun didn’t waste a minute pulling almost all the way out before shoving himself back into Minseok moaning loudly 

 

“Holy shit Min, you feel  _ amazing,”   _

 

Minseok learned quickly that Baekhyun was loud all the time he was just as loud as as he was in the bar in bed 

Minseok didn’t mind too much since he himself wasn’t particularly loud in bed. 

 

“Oh fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Minseok,” 

 

Minseok’s toes curled when Baekhyun hit that spot inside him that made him see stars 

Minseok moaned arching his back off the bed 

 

“Is that it? Hmm baby let me  _ hear you _ ,” 

 

Minseok could feel his eyes start to water and a  familiar heat could in his stomach and down to his toes 

 

“Are you gonna cum?” Baekhyun started thrusting faster and sloppier 

 

Minseok nodded not able to speak anymore as he felt his body strain 

 

Baekhyun started thrusting I’m harder and faster as he grabbed ahold of Minseok’s dick stroking fast trying to help Minseok finish. 

 

Minseok’s back arched off the bed with a cry as he felt himself go completely still jerking slightly as he finished 

 

As Minseok was coming down from his high he could feel Baekhyun speeding up chasing his own high moaning loudly until Minseok felt him go completely still as he finished inside him. 

 

Baekhyun laid his head on Minseok’s chest as they slowly came down from their highs together kissing just below his belly button 

 

Baekhyun pulled himself out of Minseok with a grunt laying himself on Minseok. 

 

“You’re heavy,” Minseok pushed Baekhyun lightly urging to get off him 

 

“That’s mean~” Baekhyun whined moving reluctantly off of Minseok laying beside him grabbing his waist pulling him closer 

 

“We need to shower,” Minseok nudged Baekhyun 

 

“Mm later,” 

 

“Fine but we’re not going to sleep like this,” Minseok kissed Baekhyun’s forehead 

 

“I like you Minseok~” Baekhyun leaned into the kiss 

 

“Sure, weirdo,” Minseok smiled 

  
  


Maybe in the morning the two could go on a date or at least plan one since they’ll most likely be hungover 

  
  


Things might start to get interesting in Minseok’s boring life finally Minseok thought to himself half asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this is any good I wrote it at like 3 am half awake I’m sorry 
> 
> But please enjoy and kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
